wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Viper's message
Characters Flame Glare Jole (Mentioned) Cali (Mentioned) Scorpio (Mentioned) Viper Story It had been two days since the war had ended. Everyone was happier than they had ever been before. In the sky kingdom, there was a great party and everything was joyous. But Flame stayed away from the celebrations and happy cheering. He had no reason to be happy, despite what ever Glare thought. He just wasn't ready to be a father to the two Dragonets yet. And they reminded him too much of their mother... Viper. A rush of emotions flew in as soon as the name 'Viper' crossed his mind. Anger as harsh and fiery as a raging fire, sadness that weighed him down as if the whole sky was on his head, a wave of regrets splashed into his already troubled mind. It felt as of he had swallowed a storm and it raged within. But above all, there was the pain. Viper had been his first love, and now that she was gone... It made him wonder if he would ever find love again. It hurt him even more to think about it. He sat on a ridge above on a high mountain, it was dark and brooding. When given the opportunity to go back to the Skywing kingdom, Flame had jumped on the opportunity. His mother, however, did not. He was by himself, and he had never felt so alone. He lifted his head looking at the stars. He remembered what his father told him once. How even when they die, others are still with us. Watching over us, protecting us from harm. It was times like these that he questioned whether that was true. "Viper... Are you out there? Are you watching over me right now?!" He called out to the night. He waited. Seconds. Minutes. After ten minutes of nothing happening, Flame sighed. He should have known nothing would ever happen. He slumped back down and looked down at his claws. He should have known it was only a story. There was no way that they actually watched over him. Not like anyone would want to even if it wasn't just a story. He was too grumpy and unlikable. But a gentle breeze blew, it was warm and comforting. He sat for a bit just feeling the breeze and letting it calm him. And when he opened his eyes and looked up, he let out a gasp. He felt himself start to shake, he trembled. It was just an outline, a thin pale outline that would barely be noticeable unless you were lookout for it. But to Flame, there was no doubt who this was. The shimmering Sandy coolers snout, those beautiful jet black eyes, the curled tail with a scorpion-like asset at the end... Who else could it be? She was glistening as if she were made out of stardust. She looked just as beautiful as the day he lost her. Words were stuck in his throat, tears glistened in his eyes. "Viper?! Is it really you?!" He cried. He glanced around, half expecting someone to jump out and admit all it was all a big joke. But then the voice spoke.. "Who else would I be, Flame? Who else would care about you so much?" Viper said gently. Flame felt all his emotions that had just been whirling about explode out in one emotional torrent. He let out a sob and rushed to her. He pulled her in a warm embrace, relishing in the fact that he got to feel her again. And she was really there, this wasn't his imagination. It felt no different than the times he had hugged her when she had been alive. "Oh Viper, I've missed you so much! " he cried, tears streaming down his face. "I've missed you too..." She whispered and put her talons on his face. "Oh... I'm so sorry Flame.. Look what my awful tail did to your face..." She said, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. She looked down at her tail with cold loathing. It was because of her tail that she had died, and how Flame got his awful scar. His once flawless face now disfigured. She was just glad he was alive. "Even with a scar on your face, you still find a way to look so handsome" Viper joked. Flame smiled through his tears. "And you look just as beautiful as the day I met you. The day I lost you. You've always glimmers like your scales were made of stardust.. But now they really do. I love you so much.. Nothing has ever been the same since you left. Glare is heartbroken.. She's having such a hard time.. But none of that matters! Your here now, with me! There are so many dragons I want you to see, so many things I want to say... Li-" Flame began but stopped when he looked at her. She was sitting down, her tail wrapped around her claws. Her eyes had a sympathetic sad gleam. "Flame.. I can't stay. You know that." She said gently. Flame sat there dumbstruck for a minute. "Yes you can! You have to! Cali and Scorpio need you! I ''need you! You can't just leave me alone again! Please! I love you too much to lose you again.. Don't do this to me! Please! ''PLEASE! STAY HERE!" Flame cried. His sadness turning to desperation, then anger. He couldn't believe her! He finally got her back, now she was just going to up and leave?! Viper remained calm. The sympathy and sadness still glimmered in her eyes. "I'm already dead Flame. I can't stay for too long. It's the rules." She explained. "WELL SCREW THE RULES! YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN FATESPEAKER! NOT YOU!" he roared in full fury. His mind roared with hateful, dark, vengeful thoughts. He was gonna make sure she paid! Paid dearly! "Stop it Flame! It's not her fault I died. It was just my time. And as much as I'd love to be down with you again, I can't. My time of living is done." She told him gently. Flame glared at her. But then all his anger turned to sadness again. The tears that were already falling hard fell harder. All he could do was cry. To see Flame like this broke Viper's heart. She knew she couldn't leave just yet. She reached out and touched his cheek. Flame looked up at her. They started into each others eyes. Flame felt like he could see the entire universe in her black glittering eyes. He saw what life might have been like if Viper hadn't died. Eight little Dragonets were running around them. Viper was smiling like she had never smiled before. She practically glowed with pride and happiness. It took him a few minutes to recognise himself. He had a perfect face, and looked rather bizarre to him. What made him seem so strange was the fact that he was ''smiling. He had never seen himself look so happy. He felt himself fill with longing to see that world come true. Then the world would really be perfect. He would have something to be happy about. "Don't focus on what might have been, focus on what is happening now! Don't forget that you still have two little Dragonets of your own! You need to act as ''their father! they need you! If you don't show them how much you love them, then they are going to grow up hating you. And then you'll never be able to be happy together!" Viper told him fiercely. Flame suddenly felt great guilt. He hadn't thought of that.. He may not be ready TI act as their father now, but he didn't want them hating him! Flame nodded. There was no reason for words. They both understood. Silently, Flame made a vow to be the best father he could be. "Thank you.." Viper whispered. But slowly, she began fading away. Flame's eyes widened. She was disappearing fast. As if he hadn't cried enough already, more tears sprung to his eyes. He felt as if he was losing her all over again. The pain was immense. His heart was throbbing. Every muscle screamed at him to stop her somehow! "NO! PLEASE! NOT YET, NOT NOW! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY! PLEASE! DON'T GO! VIPER! VIPER, YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU WITH AL MY HEART! DON'T BREAK IT TWICE! I MAY NEVER LOVE AGAIN! STAY WITH ME! ''" He screeched. It was too late, he felt his heart break twice, he could practically feel it breaking into shards. All warmth he had felt was gone, in its place cold leaked into his bones. He could feel the ice in his soul. "I'm always with you Flame, just remember that. And don't worry, you'll find someone else." Viper's voice sounded. It sounded like she was right in front of him, even though he couldn't see her any more. "BUT I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE! I WANT YOU! VIPER, ARE YOU THERE?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! SAY SOMETHING!!!!" Flame screeched. But it was too late. She was gone. Flame started sobbing uncontrollably, it was all he could do now. Then his immense anguish turned into a fiery volcano. He roared with all the anger, pain, and confusion in his mind. It echoed across the canyon, a few even heard it at the Palace. But one single female SkyWing seemed to feel the deeper message within. "Who was that?!" She cried. But before anyone could answer her, she took off. She followed the sounds of the roars until she found a red SkyWing on the cliff. He seemed too be hurting, that much was obvious. She landed next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Does it ''sound '' like I'm okay?!" Flame snarled glaring at her. But as he got a better look at her, something softened. "I'm sorry, what happened?" She asked him. ''puh like she actually cares. ''He thought to himself. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are! " he growled. "I'm sorry, my name's Nora. And you are?" She said friendly. After eyeing her suspiciously, and deciding it was Okay.. Flame said: "Flame." He said. "So Flame, what's wrong?" Nora asked him curiously. Flame decided to just tell the truth. "I lost my mate in the war... And I miss her..." Flame said. Nora looked shocked. "You have a- but you don't look old enough- I mean, I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I lost my parents in the war." She said. "I'm sorry for you too..." Flame said. "Hey, maybe we could talk more in my home! If you don't have somewhere to be I mean.." She said quickly. Flame looked at her. That didn't actually sound so bad. "Sure." he said. "Great! " Nora said and she took off. A warm feeling suddenly enveloped Flame. What was it... Could it be possible it could be... Love? Flame looked up at the star filled sky. "I told you you'd find someone else..." Viper's voice whispered in his ear. ''Thank you... ''Flame told her silently. "Hey Flame, you coming?!" Nora's voice sounded from above. "Yeah! Just give me a second!" He called. With one more glance over his shoulder at the starry night sky, Flame took off with his mind more at peace than ever. ''the end Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup)